gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
Practice (DO NOT DELETE) is a beast! |id-c =#123524 |info-c =#123524 |info-fc =Yellow |border-c =Yellow |border-s =2 }} response to page deletion CORRECTION! caps It ALREADY causeda arguments. Confidential I would like a page, with what everyone wants to describe me as, make it a surprise and then let me see the finished product. I want to see how many people you can get to put puzzle peices together of Matthew O'malley (me) and what they think of him (me). Cap'n Matthew Re: Sure I would not deny it was my fault the argument started. IF it started. Matthew O'malley and I have almost convinced Samuel to step down. Btw, nice profile pic. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 11:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Very nice I'm trying to look for another pic a cool one like your TAYLOR GANG OR DIe ! XD Wiz Khalifa amazing. Taylor Gang relpy Yeah i saw you at the Royal Wedding Party on Kingshead as Jacopa Vampo sry idk how to spell it XD. Btw what you think of my new sig thing Xd Can't right now i'm basic and i hate coming on when i'm basic plus i gtg to church in like 10 minutes so got to get ready. ' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! ''' 22:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) got lazy to put the other one XD Harassment. I would like to report a user known as Lord Samuel Redbeard. I would like you to know that he has recently been harassing users. Ever since his roleplay "dischargement" from the "EITC", he's been making a big deal about it and going around the Wiki, ranting about it. Numerous have been updating the Roleplay EITC pages, but he has repeatedly undone all their edits simply because he can't mentally leave the "Company". You will find several screenshots of a few of his offensive comments, which I managed to take pictures of before they were deleted. I am sending this to all Admins in hopes that some investigation will be done here. I am very offended by his whiny and arrogant behavior, and I am honestly sick of it. He even says (you'll find the quote in one of these screenshots)that if he knew us in real life, he would beat us. I believe his time on this Wiki should end for a long time, if not forever, because he is starting to tempt me to leave myself, for I am sick of his constant cyberbullying and attempts to bring the US Law into the whole conflict. In fact, though I live in the US, not all of us do, and he acts like our own police in real life would waste time going to another country to enforce "laws", which he fails to source, preferring to just type them. Check out the screenshots, and tell me what you think of this kid. --''Shade'' 22:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) he Russian Government is in full swing. It is lead by Czar Benjamin Macmorgan and needs great support from the international community to get it into a operational state. If you would like to join.. Heres a link to The Official Russian Government and heres a link to the Official Russian Military. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thank you fellow Comrades, [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 23:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Great, I will add you to the list. You are now Chairman of the Duma! [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 00:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ?? was that message to me? ha ha ha do you understand? Do you understand a damn thing? Just because how he was feeling doesnt give someone rights back on after abusing the power. And what is S.W.I.M.? Also your a hipocrate about my picture, yours is just as creepy, if not more. rollback Is it possible I could become a rollback? or a admin or whatever its called? Im a admin over at the Sims Medieval website.. So I kind of no how to use the tools ( kind of ) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 03:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Pearson How did he get back?! I thought he was banned!! Anyways, Hes being a pest again and its really annoying being insulted every minute :) [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 01:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Screen Camera I use Fraps. Delete PLEASE!!! Delete the photo I just uploaded!!!!!!!! 21:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am sending this message to all admins Not to be redundant.... But thats not the fonts I used..... 22:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) but its really good :P whats that font called? 'Ello! I would like a sig. If you could make one, that would be great! I want it to be like a black Italic. Thanks! Lord William Yellowbones 05:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) User:Lord Samuel Redbeard -- Trolling ere is some dialogue from his most recent trolling, from the Wiki Oscars: The screenshots can't be loaded because I am using an old dinosaur computer, that only saves bmps. Simply view the first comment stream on Wiki-Oscars. Here's the dialogue, unedited: BEGIN DIALOUGE Lord Samuel Redbeard: I nominate Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company, EITC Secret Files, Great War, Elite Black Force, and The Story of the First 10th Squad. John Breasly: For what exactly? They fit none of the categories Lord Samuel Redbeard: Don't start fights, that is extremely rude, and you claim that you aren't a rude and disruptive player, well, judging by what you just said, I disagree. Tama63: Please nomate 1 page at a time so they can be reviewed John Breasly: It's just a question Samuel. And honestly, stopping being so assumptive. Lord Samuel Redbeard: John, I am making assumptions based on your previous disruptive behavior, so you made that the image of yourself, making me assume that is what you're going to do. In short, you brought it on yourself for me to assume. John Breasly: My previous behavior? I didn't get messages from the admins about being a troll, however I saw YOU did. I can't bring anything upon myself by asking an honest question. It's just your intolerable temper that makes you assume everything is a bad cause. END DIALOGUE Slightly before that, I asked if I could be on the Wiki-Oscars comitee. Tama63 said yess, but Samuel came in and said: Why, so you cna can say my pages don't deserve to make it here? That is not your jurisdiction, you can't control everything like you seem to think. I told him I wouldn't do that. I sent him a message, because now, I was extremely angry: Why can't you ever just shut up? I was simply pointing out there are no categories for Pirates pages, nor your governments. Maybe the First 10th Squad fit, but I commented before a separate division was made for fan stories. Why don't you stop being a hypocrite, and start thinking things through, not just assuming it's an insult? Frankly, all your doing is being rude, and trolling. I don't want to be Secretary to "de-nominate" your page or whatever. However, if you continually troll on the Wiki Oscars, I will talk to the chairmen. Goodbye. Yours Truly, John Breasly 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) He replied: Why can't you ever grow up? I am only making that assumption based on your previous behavior around this wiki, so you have NOBODY to blame but yourself. You people are so rude, yet you call me rude? And I'm not trolling you are, as you literally just did on my talk page, and it clearly says no rude comments. Don't you ever listen and follow directions? Can't you ever just grow up and act your age? I guess not. With all due DISrespect, Lord Samuel RedbeardLord Samuel Redbeard 19:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to answer. Is this enough proof to show he's a troll? 20:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) xD! I'm sorry, it was too tempting XD 20:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban Evading The User Pearson has created a new acount called User:Pirate1 to ban evade Talk Edits 17:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Lego Person Here's what i made for your Lego Person, Your meme picture Thank you so much! Bator, I want to personally thank you for my problem on the page. Thank you VERY much! Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 02:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) launching...cssmodifier ///LOGGING IN USER: Curycoo/// '///PASSWORD VALID: ******************// AUTHORIZATION CODE: WIKIABOT5 /editing css format.........99% /modifing sysop user rights........100% /wiping leaderboard points........78% /overall,..........................................56% OPERATION COMPLETE /wiping bot history.......99% /clearing cache...........100% THE SYSTEM IS EXPERCING TECHINCAL DIFFICLUTIES